Is It Really Worth It?
by Elegant Pride
Summary: Was his deal with the Shadow Court worth it? Is it worth killing for one's own benefit? Is it worth the suffering to commit a scandalous act? OC / Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It was yet another infamous party of the industrialist's and many people had been invited as usual. The music rang out, voices and chattering could be heard and the excitement was eager to burst. The young woman had received an invite along with her father, known as the Nobleman Copperfield, a very wealthy man who resided in the Millfields also with his only daughter. Nineteen years of age she was, and the lustful tycoon was already hot on the girl's trail, planning, framing, readying himself before lunging to capture the girl as well as the many he had done in the past.

A few hours or so had passed at Lake View Manor, and she and her father had spoken with the industrialist once as a greeting. The cocky eyeing he had given her made her aware. She wasn't much a party sort of girl, more interested in things other than bacchanalia, so she'd retreated to the secret study which she had seen once in the past when the tycoon just failed to bed her and another girl. Angeline quickly glanced over her right shoulder towards the large door; he wasn't here. She shouldn't have been in his study yet was drawn in by the many books he had. She found reading to be oh so addictive. Carefully and silently, Angeline's delicate pale hand reached out towards a quite dusty old book. She brushed her fingertips over the unswept spine which ran over the embossed pale writings that read the words 'Alchemy and Immortality'. Interesting, she thought. Softly Angeline pulled the book from the sandwich of two rather heavy looking novels and turned to gaze at the cover. The title was much more visible now. A sort of worn cherry red leather made the cover, spine and back, yet golden embossed scripture ran over the cover. Angeline's fingers gently opened the cover towards the first place, trying not to cough and splutter from all of the rising dust and dirt particles.

"Many have sought the Elixir of Immortality, the Secret Wisdom of the Ages, the Hidden Lore that the Emerald Tablet speaks of. Few have found it. And by few, I mean none, I mean one. And by one, I mean me..." her gaze fluttered over each beautifully transcripted word, hand written with the finest ink. This book was old, possibly reaching quite a many years. Maybe even older. Angeline's crystalline blue eyes glided over the words as she turned the page. "In that time I will ponder the greatest questions... such as, do I stay my current age from now on, or could I actually be younger forever? And if so, how would that age be chosen? And will my body still change according to diet and exercise, or is there a sort of implied perfect health that goes along with the longevity?"

"Maybe you should consider finding that out yourself, darling angel. I'd be more than happy to show you."

Angeline's heart skipped a beat once she heard the voice behind her and peered over her shoulder, the book still in her hands, and she was met with the dark captivating gaze of the master of the house.

Reaver.

A cheshire-like smirk played on his lips, both hands held on his metal cane which he was so confident to bring around with him dressed in his ivory trousers, black boots and his flowing white overcoat atop a noble sienna waistcoat. She could tell he had been flirting with other women down in the hustle and bustle of the party as there were a couple of lipstick stains on his jaw that had only just the faintest been visible, and an open collar. Angeline was still frozen to the spot but had turned to face him. "Oh, erm... Reaver, I, erm..." she stammered, setting the book back onto the shelf. Before she could look back towards him, she noticed him already dangerously close within a matter of seconds. The book was still open on the page that she had stopped reading; Reaver was leaned forth towards her, lips just brushing past her ear yet his molten burnished eyes flickering towards the pages of the book.

"And what happens if I am shot or I fall off a cliff, can that kill me?" Reaver couldn't help a bewitching chuckle escape his pale lips. Angeline was still frozen to the spot. "Dearest Angeline," he began, "Do you comprehend living a long and prolific life is valued just? Surely I take it such an intelligent and intellectual lady such as yourself would know the reason why." Angeline could sense the confusing sneering smirk on his face without even looking. She was hesitated by her own wits to answer; should she? "... Well, truthfully, I believe it's... Not... Worth the good," she replied as strongly as she could, "Master Reaver, I, err, I should go," Angeline scurried from the spot to the door but jolted as her wrist was caught by his gloved hand, pulling her back towards him. Now he looked down to her, "Do take it into context that I will need to speak with you during the celebration," Reaver leaned in closer once again "Don't falter, I have my eye on you, pretty little bird."

Chapter Two.

Now, forced to leave before Reaver took action, Angeline retreated back to the bottom floor of the manor where everybody was. She didn't stand out much, wearing a deep crimson corset gown, dark curls uptied into a bun. The girl looked quite the picture, and worth it too; beautiful, wealthy, intelligent, a keeper until somebody grew bored and chose the decision to get rid of her for good and her swindling father.

She intermingled with the crowd, beginning a few conversations here and there with people. Most failed, though, mainly drunken men attempting to grope and grabble at her. One man had managed to grab Angeline's waist roughly, pulling her aside vigorously. The girl pushed the man away at the chest, of which time she felt herself being spun around gently and hearing the annoyed man protested under his breath before disappearing through the crowd. She was met with the same dark eyes as earlier on. "Ah, we meet again," Reaver slyly chuckled, spinning her around once, knowing her protest also, attempting to push away from the mogul yet he had her by the hand and waist. "My my, you wouldn't be just, giving yourself away to those silk stockings now, would you?" Reaver questionably retorted. Angeline huffed, pulling her hand away from his yet to no avail, being twirled once again, "I'd save it for somebody much more deserving, wouldn't you agree?" Angeline kept trying to slip away every time he twirled her around. "Now, to your father. I presume he's attending an 'indulgence session'," chuckled Reaver. Angeline scoffed, screwing up her face for a second, not wanting that image in her head. "So I suggest we get things going."

She was then dragged off to the bed chamber through witty and amusing remarks, none of which seemed to change her opinion of mind. "Don't," she persisted, shoving away from him. Where was her father when she needed him? Hopefully not what Reaver had mentioned earlier on. "Oh, come come dearest. Don't be cruel, I thought we were having fun," Reaver smirked on his smug face, leaning forth and grabbing her by the waist. Angeline leaned her head away as he attempted to plant a rough kiss on her pastel pink lips. After an amount of struggling, Angeline finally bucked up the strength to hook him right in his perfectly chiseled jaw, knocking him aside, and all she heard was his bewitching laugh. "You're a rather _acharné _one now, don't let it interfere too much, my sweet," Reaver's pale skin instantly began weaving itself back together, the small cut the girl had forced upon his jaw now fixed. All she could do was stare, back against the wall, her knuckles aching with severe pain. "Wish you hadn't done that now, had you?" he advanced to her once again, cornering her against the wall until she faced him. Reaver leaned his head in close towards her ear, "I don't want to be the man who blankets the beautiful walls of his lovely manor with the blood of a mere crook," he grabbed her by the waist again, pushing her up against the wall and crashed lips to hers, much harder than before. Angeline felt a harsh pain shoot through the back of her head when they did kiss once again, but let it fade, relaxing, and reaching forth to run her hands through his tousled black hair.

Angeline didn't like the way he persuaded people to do as he wished, such as sleeping with him. He could get anybody to agree to sleeping with him, but why? He was a handsome man who had been blessed with the gift of eternal youth, but at a devastating price. Reaver had no morals, he was a ruthless, demanding man who wanted nothing better than to indulge in the pleasures of his extended life by the cost of other people's suffering.

Angeline cringed as her thigh slammed hard against a chest of drawers whilst the kiss grew rougher. She pulled away for a much needed breath, using this opportunity to make a move and leave the bedroom. As she leaned her head back, she felt the kisses from Reaver grow softer along the corner of her mouth and on her jawline, down her neck and onto her collarbone. She cringed once again as he delivered a bite to the side of her neck, hands sliding up her dress to her hips, displeasured at the satin layers on her dress. Angeline opened one eye and glanced at Reaver for a second. She wrapped her arms from his shoulders, sliding off the white overcoat he wore and letting it fall to the ground. A devious chuckle escaped him, hands sliding from underneath her dress to untie the ribbon like strings that bound her corset to be tight, the main goal to take it off. Angeline's hands slowly slid slowly from his shoulders across his back to his waist, before her quick thinking snapped into place. Swiftly she spun herself around so now he was against the wall. Reaver's deep burnished eyes flickered open, "Taking charge now, I see," his classy voice rung out, hair rather tousled and messed up now. Angeline copied his smirk, "Of course," she jumped a little as his hands slid to her rear, yet she ducked out of the way and scurried towards the exit of the door, leaving swiftly, and leaving Reaver with a crafty scowl across his pale lips.

Chapter Three.

By now it had turned into a game of hide and seek. Very entertaining for Reaver yet not so much for Angeline. He knew all the corridors, hallways, passages and secret rooms within his manor, Lake View Manor, Reaver's Manor. Angeline had no recollection of where she was going but she knew that he could send her into surprise at any moment. She knew he'd find her sooner or later, and she simply couldn't leave without her father nonetheless. Danger was around every corner, literally. If she turned a wrong turn then she could be face to face with the ex pirate or locked in along those lines. Reaver knew quite well his way around a woman as well as his very own home. Being the pursued was rather exciting, but being the pursuer was most thrilling indeed. He wouldn't stop until he'd bedded at least one girl on this occasion tonight.

Reaver had left his bed chamber and stood at the top of the staircase, overlooking the hall, arms both rested on the bannister whilst his mesmerising sienna gaze diverted and burned through the crowd. Only the movement of his guests made the chase oh so sweet. A flicker of red caught his eye and that was where his gaze flickered towards. Reaver began to descend the stairs in a light jog, making swift work to follow the girl. Angeline on the other hand was quite frightened yet angered. If she was thoughtless enough to hide within the groups of people in the hall, he would have spotted her instantly, but this was just as dangerous as he would be looking for her with much more awareness. She hurried along the corridors and passages, each decorated with golden and red furnishings, rugs and shining polished walls. Angeline gave a snort as she passed by a few of his paintings; he was such a vain man, having paintings and scupltures of himself; no doubt he was obsessed with his own personal beauty. Angeline turned towards a door that led along a balcony within the house, another balcony totally opposite, and within the midst of it all on the ground were the party guests. No sign of Reaver just yet. She scurried along the red and gold rugged balcony with her hands lightly pinching her dress to her legs as not to slip, yet stopped stone still once a bullet was fired just in front of her head. It hit the wall silently but the gunshot was heard all around. This happened often so the guests ignored it.

"Leaving so soon, my sweet?" Reaver called questionably from the opposing balcony, leaned against it casually. Angeline was startled from the gunshot just missing her and looked away once the smoke of the bullet slowly seeped by her nose and up into the air. She attempted another run but the same thing happened. "You wouldn't want to be ruthlessly splattered across the wall now; besides, I don't want my walls to be doused with blood. Such a wretched thing to clean I must say." Angeline stopped and sighed, letting her dress drop slightly but not standing oh so still as she could be pinned by a bullet. "What exactly do you want?" the girl called back over the balcony. "Isn't it obvious, love?" Reaver questionably declared, arms still resting on the balcony with his trusted DragonStomper .48 sat in his right hand, "I wouldn't be playing cat and mouse with you if I weren't expecting to ensnare an alluring young lass. I shot at you to stop you from declining yourself something so temptingly exquisite." Angeline could hear the tone in his voice, full of aphrodisia and urgency; she turned and placed both hands on the bannister of the balcony. "Just why? You could choose of any girl tonight yet you're hunting me down a lion and a mouse!" the tension within her was raring to burst. A wide grin was visible on Reaver's face from where he was stood even by her eyes, "I thank you graciously for comparing me to such a noble creature as a lion, darling, I applaud. Yet I concur, you are more the gazelle than the mouse, for you put up a formidable chase knowing that you will be brought down soon," Reaver took a bow, "Yet, I do wish you would hurry. I'm getting awfully bored far to quickly. Either you make your way over here, or begin your way towards the bed chamber. All the doors and windows are locked, I'm afraid," a smug grin was still plastered over that irritating face.

Angeline gave an aggrivated sigh and ran a hand through her mahogany mussed up curls of hair, still tied up. The stress was getting to her. "Reaver, this game isn't going to work. You might as well let me go." Reaver laughed, "You're far too much of a prize to leave untouched, Angeline. Over here, or the bed chamber. Tick tock, time waits for no stranger," the man lightly tapped the shining silver barrel of his DragonStomper .48 against the bannister. "Do I have a choice?" Angeline called back. Reaver was getting rather irritated by this girl's stubbornness. "Ah, matter of fact, yes. Yes, you do have a choice. I have two propositions. The first, as I have so regularly mentioned and you are so eagerly willing to participate, is that we agree to coition and make our way upstairs, which by my mind, is the easiest. The second option is much more difficult but it must be done. I'll need you to deliver something for me with young company by your side. There are 'friends' of whom I need you to meet with, and give them a special gift from dear old Reaver. The first is as easy as pie, yet the second takes quite a smidge of time, but it must be done." Angeline thought it over, "So basically, what you're telling me, is that I have the choice of sleeping with you, or going on a long and enduring journey for you?" she simplified, running a loose curl behind a ringed ear. A smirk tugged at the corners of Reaver's lips, "My, that's not the only thing that's long and enduring, I assure you," he chuckled fiendishly, "Yes, simply. Oh, and I forgot to mention. It's all going towards the cause of preventing daddy dearest from painting the walls and floor in a lovely shade of carnage red, so do hurry, "And between you and me, I don't intend on paying him," a sly wink he gave her, a twirl of his pistol back into the holster, and he left back to the main of the party. Meanwhile Angeline was stood stunned. Father? He was going to kill her father if she didn't do one or the other for him? What a tyrant! The knuckles of Angeline's pasted white under her pale skin before she left the balcony to search for her father.

**Chapter Four.**

A few minutes had passed of searching for her father. She hadn't formed the deal with the wretched industrialist yet but she would have to if she were to 'rescue' her father from his supposed and apparent death tonight. Well, tonight, seeing as she wanted to find him as soon as possible. She scuttled past doors, peering in to see where he was. No sign of him at all. "Father?" she called every now and again. This manor was like a maze! Impossible to find her way around, she kept running into dead ends and rooms she had already been in, how Reaver managed to live like this she did not know. "Father? Are you here?" Angeline's delicate hands pushed a heavy oak door open, yet nobody was there. She could make out the creaking of metal and the jingling of chains, as if something or someone was trying to break free. Angelien took it into mind that it could either be her father, or just some one time raunchy fetish going on. Holding her breath, she entered the empty room and knocked against the locked door. "Is that you, father?" she held her ear close to the door for a few seconds. The chains were still rocking and making lots of sound, and then she heard his familiar slurred voice echoing throughout some sort of large room. "Father! Oh thank Avo," she attempted to unlock the door yet made no avail. She cursed to herself. Reaver probably had the key tucked away in his pocket, he was such a snidy and sly man, only getting to him would possible prove a slim chance of getting the door open.

Angeline fumbled through the drawers of the room, not caring whether anybody heard her or not. She just wanted to find a spare key or some sort of opening mechanism to unlock the door with. A few minutes had passed and she'd began to grow unhopeful and faithless, yet within the nick of time, a small miniature dagger glinted in the candlelight underneath an old book and some feather quills. Angeline took it and hurried back to the locked door in hope of picking the lock inside and getting it to open. It was rather loud and drew the slightest bit of attention yet she could do it, and did. The door swung open just like that; she considered flinging the knife to one side, but decided to keep it instead. With her hands pinching her dress up, she abrubtly rushed down the circular stone staircase. The jingling and rattling of chains became much louder in the cold atmosphere and Angeline sped up her pace, causing her to trip on the last step and fall to her knees with a soft thud. "Looks like we got company, eh?" a speech impaired voice slurred towards the girl. She pulled herself to look up and caught sight of the man. "Wait... Didn't you...?" she retorted. "Die? That's what they thought all along. Nah, none's ya' business anyway, darlin'." The man was Barry Hatch. Everyone had thought this man, Reaver's butler, had been killed during the Hero of Brightwall's fight through the Wheel of Misfortune's rounds once he was mauled and eventually slaughtered by a balverine. "I heard chains... Where's my father? Where is he?" Angeline's voice was desperate and rasped from the fall. "Oh, you mean Mista' Copperfield? Aw I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Master Wreavah' means business ya' know."

As if on cue the man appeared once again from the staircase behind Angeline. "We really have to plan these meetings you know, dearest. I'm constantly late, well, fashionably late," he chuckled eerily. His cane was back in his hands. Angeline spun to face the man, forgetting his height. The party had seemed to drag. She and her father had arrived at about six o'clock in the evening and now it was about eleven o'clock at night. Time flies when you're trying to avoid somebody in their own home. "And have you had the time to think our little deal over, hmm?" Reaver cocked his head aside, standing straight and proud as usual. Angeline glanced from him, to Barry Hatch, and then to the staircase. "My decision? Well, I'd rather be a thousand miles away from you, if that's not obvious," she straightened her dusted red corset. Reaver watched her carefully with interest, smouldering eyes taking in every shape of her body. "Hmm, yes. The visit..." his dark eyes gave the cue for a malicious smile, "Yes, yes, wonderful. You do know your way there, correct?" Reaver questioned her. "Wraithmarsh? I think so, yes," Angeline stayed strong and stood still, trying not to become phased over both Reaver's and Barry's glare. Reaver lifted his head, "Alas a young girl such as yourself, she may not be able to protect herself from the dangers that lurk within Wraithmarsh," he took a few steps closer, tapping the cane against the stone ground twice before reaching a hand towards the girl's chin, lifting it, "I'd hate to see that pretty little face of yours return all blemished and disfashioned, those wondrous eyes gouged right out of their sockets by the whispering call of the banshee," he spoke huskily and slow, as if to frighten her. Angeline shivered and pushed his hand from her chin, "I'll be fine," the girl hissed. Reaver snorted, stepping back towards the staircase, "Very well, very well. Follow me."

**Chapter Five.**

She had eventually managed to leave Lake View Manor. He had let her go, but with a delivery. She had the Dark Seal with her now. "This's mad... What am I even doing? We shouldn't have even gone to that party, now I wouldn't be in this mess," Angeline murmured to herself hopelessly. True, if her and her father hadn't gone to the party after receiving Reaver's invite, she wouldn't be doing this. She had never really been to Wraithmarsh all by herself, well, by herself meaning that she was navigating the way. No way would she offer to travel there with him himself, that would just be torture. Angeline had to go and pick up a guest from Bowerstone on the way. She wasn't so sure why, but it was a young woman by the name of Daisy. She was a peppy young girl, possibly a few years younger than Angeline of whom looked rather similar to herself yet with flowing sandy locks to her elbows. Angeline was very skeptical as to why Reaver had given her this strange object, told her to pick somebody up from Bowerstone and head into a large kind of crypt in Wraithmarsh. It seemed all too strange, really.

Bowerstone was long gone now, and both Angeline and Daisy had managed to reach Wraithmarsh eventually. Once they did reach the marsh, both young ladies stopped to look around. This place seemed very downputting. Of course she knew her way there, but she had never actually been there before. There was here, now. The atmosphere was dreary and dull, as if it were poisoned or venomous. The intoxicating air was thick and hung low to the ground, fogging the distance. "Come on, we've not got long left to go," Angeline informed Daisy before trudging along in the swamp-like ground. She shivered, it felt disgusting against her boots. Yes, boots. For this occasion she couldn't wear her red dress, that was far too formal, and expensive to have ruined. Instead she had to make do with some sort of horrid looking outfit. It was all she could find at home. Deep navy trousers and long black boots to the knee, along with a pirate-like bustier and a rather dismal looking mercenary jacket. Of course, the girl couldn't come without equipment. Just a gun, that was all. A lady shouldn't bloody her hands with all the work of a sword, after all. Guns were easy to use, and it made her smirk when she thought about it. Guns were quite a 'feminine' weapon once she thought about it. Reaver used a gun. End of.

Any how, Angeline led Daisy along through Wraithmarsh. The seal in which she held in a small satchel on her side appeared to be burning her once they drew evermore closer towards the Shadow Court deep within the catacomb-like crypt. It was a strange little object indeed yet it did hurt. The pair were advancing through the marshes at a steady pace. Daisy kept falling behind, her dress constantly catching against dead briars and thorns along the way, and to make matters worse, the girl tripped and fell to the dirt. Angeline glanced back, looking down as Daisy pulled herself up from the sodden ground and dusted her pale magenta skirt. Without asking if she was okay or not, Angeline took a step closer to Daisy. Eyes not fixated on her, no, but on some kind of wall. It was covered in moss and disgusting slime of the swamp's eerie atmosphere. She set her cold gloved hand on the stone of the wall, fingers tracing over the damp stone. "Angeline?" Daisy cocked her head aside, "What is it?" Angeline was quiet and slowly began walking along, following the trail of the old stone wall through the swamp. There was some kind of connection. The seal in her pocket burnt hotter than before, like a flicker of flame constantly licking her side. She ignored it, however. The girl stopped still once the wall ended in a pile of stone in the mush of the ground. Her crystalline blue eyes trailed up to the sky. Dark, menacing clouds slowly gave the future of weather. Overcast, again, yet she ignored that once again. The place they were in felt strange, like electricity teasing and crackling at the ventricles of her heart. Within sight came moulded over stone and wood. Her eyes continued to dart over the damp swamp before her. Angeline blocked out Daisy's voice, concentrating on the placements of all these fallen stones and bucked pillars of wood. "This used to be a village?" she whispered to herself, barely audible. Was that it? Was that why the place was so grim? Was that why the seal singed at her skin?

"Angeline!" Daisy put a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump. "Oh! Daisy, oh, it's only you," she murmured, turning back towards the path, the beaten, cold, and broken path. "Where exactly are we going?" she heard Daisy question her, hopping vibrantly to the older and taller girl's side. "Where are we going?" Angeline mumbled, "Oh, right. Yes. Well, we're going to meet some, well, 'friends'. That's what Reaver told me," Angeline informed Daisy. She couldn't help feel a harsh pang of hatred for the man. He had her father captive, well, captive as in she didn't know where he was. What if it was all a simple game, what if she was being tricked and played like a fool? That was most likely, knowing Reaver. He could trick anybody into anything. All those people he had fooled, all those people he had bedded, and all those people he had sent to be killed without warning. He truly was an amoral man, he had no standards. Truly disgusting. That's what Angeline and most other people thought. Her eyes glanced towards Daisy, "Daisy," she began quietly, "What do you think of Reaver? Do you think he is a good man?" her voice questioned. "Hmmm," Daisy began, "I'm not sure. I've seen him around lots, though. The last time I saw him, he was with my mother. I haven't seen her since then, and he'd told me she'd gone to visit some friends in Wraithmarsh too. I don't know them though, probably some family friends, I think?" Daisy skipped along childishly. She looked no older than fourteen and was rather small in stature. Angeline nodded, lifting her head once. She was very skeptical now, as to what Reaver was actually planning here, and who these 'friends' were. Within a short matter of time, the girls reached some sort of crypt-like entrance, crushed and crumbled pillars of rock and stone either side, old grasses and marsh plants spurting from every gap, mud bubbling in the water. "This is it."

**Chapter Six.**

Now it was getting very agnostic indeed. They were in some sort of tomb or underground passageway. It was terribly cold, pinching at the girls' skin and whispering through their hair and by their ears. Daisy began to quiver and shake with fright, sticking close to Angeline, of whom managed to pull a small candle from the wall of the crypt. This felt really strange. The wind was chilled, constantly trying to blow out the small flame that had somehow been lit onto the candle. "Hello?" Angeline's voice echoed through the space of the passageways. Nothing answered but a few drips of water falling from the ceiling, and rats and mice scuttling in between the girls' legs before hiding in the darkness of caved in holes. The ground was damp and hard, and the atmosphere was utterly terrifying, but they kept walking along. The small flicker of light was their only source of the light for now as they delved deeper into the cavern. "Is anybody there? Hello?" Angeline called out again. A whisper of wind brushed by her ears again, much like a ghostly voice. Her heart skipped a beat. This was madness. Why? Why did she have to go to that party? At least she was doing it for the love of her father, that was if Reaver did have him hidden somewhere. If not then she could just die. He was all she had left of family. "Angeline?" whimpered Daisy, arms clutching themselves. The sound of her knees knocking could even be heard. "Yes?" replied Angeline, just as quietly. "Are we going to be okay? Nobody's answered... And I don't think anybody would want to live in a place like this. It's scary, and I don't like it at all." Angeline sighed heavily, "I know, I know. I don't either, but we have to keep going. I'm sorry, just hold on. We're almost there."

Their long and tiring walk dragged onwards. In some places the ceiling raised, and in some it dropped. It felt spacious, yet felt as if they were crawling through a never ending mine shaft to their death. Hopefully that wasn't the outcome of why they had ventured here, but these so called 'friends' Reaver had mentioned about four days back probably wouldn't show up at all. If they were to show up then they must be convincing, or else she'd not know what to do. All of a sudden, the girls' came towards a large door stood in their way. Angeline leaned forth and pushed with her might, putting more effort into it, yet nothing happened. The door didn't budge at all. Daisy helped, yet nothing happened, until the seal within her satchel burnt horribly. That was when the doors swung open, and the girls tumbled down the staircase to the stone stage. The only sounds that were heard was Daisy's scream as she hit the floor, the doors creaking to a close behind them, and the venomous hiss of something. Somebody. Angeline dragged her head up from the hard ground to look up and eventually stagger to her feet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing here. Three large ghost-like figures emerged from thin air, settling within three large thrones settled on another stage opposite them. The booming sound of three 'welcomes' rolled through the spacious yet ice cold room. Her eyes then darted towards Daisy, who was stood stone still, mouth gaping and eyes wide as she stared at the three beings.

"One of you carries the Dark Seal..." the form slowly floating in the center of the two opposing shapes spoke. It was a chilling voice, haunting the insides of those who had never heard it before. Both Angeline and Daisy had never heard of such a voice nevertheless of such beings in a place like this. Maybe this was all a scam? That's what it looked like to Angeline. Daisy couldn't speak or move, she was simply stunned. "... But there are two. Only one is required..." the voice died out once again. All three figures were incredibly intimidating, their glowing eyes appeared to bore invisible holes into both the girls, drilling in, wanting from the Dark Seal. Angeline slowly staggered to her feet, shaking still, terrified out of her own wits. "One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his..." the voice trailed off again. The Dark Seal? The King of Thieves? Traded youth and beauty? "By Avo I'll kill him," Angeline growled silently, teeth gritted together like stone. They had to act quick here. Her hands fumbled for the satchel on her side, and she found it, yet it was lighter. Unbuckling the satchel, she found there was nothing inside. "The seal! Where's the seal!" Angeline's voice began to raise and her hands began to feel around the ice cold ground. There was nothing there, until she looked towards Daisy. The girl had fallen to her bare knees with a sickening crack, the very life being drained out of her, for in her hands sat the seal. Angeline was breathless and speechless, "Daisy?" she panted, reaching a hand slowly towards the withering young girl to touch her shoulder, yet felt a pang of electricity run through her once again. This ageing was taking it far too far now, Angeline was becoming very frightened indeed. Since Daisy was only a young girl, not yet reached adulthood, the sheer strength of the Dark Seal sucking her youth right out of her would most surely kill her. She was only a thirteen year old girl and the life and youth from her was being drained right out only so Reaver could retain his own. That was what happened, it killed the girl. She lay on the ground, the darkness still bleeding her of her own life. Angeline was still breathless and speechless, never had she witnessed something so disgusting, something so heartless, so cold and treacherous. This man had to be stopped, he couldn't keep killing people like this.

Daisy's figure retreated to become mere dusty, her bones drying down to a crisp and just fluttering away, down the large crevice joining their stage and the judges' stage. "Reaver has again fulfilled his part of the bargain. But when the sacrifices stop, we will come for him. This he knows." They disappeared into thin air without a single word left. Angeline just stood, the quiet demonic whispers of the Shadow Court running through her hair and ears. They sounded like voices, like people who had been killed here all because of one man, all telling her that she had done the wrong thing. All murmuring insults and insolence to the young lady for the death of a girl. Her hands reached down and she scooped up the seal, oh so tempted to kick it over the edge of the stage and into the abyss between, alas she could not. She had her own father to save from this evil man. The burning sensation had long gone disappeared. Angeline carefully slid it back into the satchel of which hooked across her right shoulder and left arm. Turning, she strode towards the large doors that had swung open once again, and she stepped out. Once the doors shut behind her, an unbearable tension of stress and anger boiled inside of the girl, just wanting to explode. She had no idea how somebody could keep this going, this massacre of people just to retain one's beauty and youthfulness. It was the worst deed she had ever come across. Her fists tightened. Now she could return to the Millfields, give Reaver his seal, and finally meet with her father. Oh the regret she felt.

**Chapter Seven.**

It felt like an eternity now yet it had only been ten days. Ten days she had been away. Four days to get there and six days to return back to the Millfields. Even though she wanted to see her father so much now, Angeline stopped off at her own home on the way. The girl cleaned herself up, the bruises over her arms and neck were fading but it was obvious that she had fallen and received quite a bit of damage whilst in Wraithmarsh. Angeline dressed after a well needed bath, back into one of her dresses. She rarely wore trousers for they were for men, and she was a nobleman's daughter, so she was required to wear elegant woman's clothes. As she got ready, the girl strode towards the satchel. The seal was still inside it. The power it beheld with the Shadow Court was unbelievable, she didn't know how such a thing as small as the seal could bear such a connection with something so dark and menacing. Angeline wondered what would happen if the seal was lost, or if it was broken. Would Reaver's deal be up? Would he be forced to watch himself grow old like everybody else? Would he have his immortality taken away? How would the Shadow Court react? They were all pressing questions that she wanted the answers for, but right now she had to deliver it back to the man himself, and get her father.

Upon leaving her home, Angeline soon made it towards the Lake View Manor. She hadn't noticed him stood on one of the upper floors with his top hat, overcoat and cane as per usual, watching the girl return with his precious Dark Seal. Angeline hesitated at the huge wooden doors, but knocked anyway five times with a clenched fist. Within a few seconds, the door was answered by the man himself. "Ah, my dearest. You have returned. Still bearing that young beauty," the horrid smirk was quickly visible on his pristine face. He looked much more youthful than ten days ago yet only slightly. "The seal?" he held his black gloved palm out for her to place the seal in. Dubiously, the girl slipped her hand into the satchel and took it out before forcefully planting it into his hand, making no difference whatsoever because he didn't budge. Reaver nodded, slipping the seal into his white overcoat pocket beside the holster for his DragonStomper .48. "Where's my father?" Angeline demanded. "Oh, but right this way, my treasure," the ex pirate stepped aside, turning to let her walk into his home. It was still a mess from the notorious he had held little over ten days ago. The girl waited for a second, before Reaver slowly and casually led the way to her father by stepping up the stairs, his white coat draping behind him. Angeline couldn't see the smirk on his face, the one she so wanted to just wipe right off with another clean punch to the jaw. Reaver approached the door and turned the doorknob twice before he lightly pushed the door open, his slender self stepping in just after Angeline had rushed in. Reaver chuckled slyly; she had fallen right into his trap, his fiendish trap. The man closed the door before him. Another door stood before a grand balcony, of which the girl rushed out towards. There was a cage of which had a man inside, her father. What she didn't realize was Reaver's deceiving plot. He breezily took off his top hat and set it aside his cane, and slipped off his elegant white overcoat before he strode towards the balcony, leaving the door open behind him. Angeline seemed like she was attempting to find a way down to the cage which hung to the bottom floor. "Excited, I see," Reaver teased rather harshly as Angeline hurried down the winding steps towards the cage. The key only lay on the floor in front of the barred gate of the front. She bolted towards it and picked it up, instantly unlocking the large door of the cave. The girl was oblivious.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily, running into the cage and hugging the man. He didn't make a sound, "Oh, you don't know the things I've been through just to get you back, father. I missed you," she hugged him tight, yet no voice occurred at all. Reaver was silent and merely stood atop the balcony, watching down with interest painted on a pale youthful face. The only sound which was then heard was a deep growl that managed to rumble through the metal of the cage. Angeline opened one eye, "Father? You haven't said a word... Are you alright?" she pulled away for a second, looking at him. It was him making the growling sound. Angeline grew frightened and stepped back tripping on the metal bar on the bottom of the cage and falling down once again. That wasn't her father, oh no. She knew when the snarls grew louder and the figure began to shift. That was a damned balverine. When she saw the creature's stubbed face and vicious teeth displayed right at her, waiting to attack, she let out a high pitched scream of terror. Angeline scurried up onto her feet and raced towards the stairs, scrabbling up them as quick as her legs could carry, tripping evey so few steps. The balverine gave a rugged bellow from it's ratchety throat, dipping it's head back to give an almighty howl. Angeline managed to reach the top of the staircase and hide behind the first thing she saw.

Reaver.

A smirk on his face as usual, he made no objection of the young lady running towards him. Since it was for her protection, and since he had set this little facade up for his own entertainment and benefit, he decided he should get some more out of it. "What's the matter dear? Is it the silly little balverine that's frightening you? Is that it?" he pouted, only watching as the balverine staggered up the winding staircase towards them. Angeline hid behind his tall figure, a hand on the monster's arm, peering past at the animal charging towards them, "Just kill the thing already! Shoot it!" the girl's voice began to raise once again like it had in the Shadow Court six days ago. "Oh, such a pity my little sweet. All he wants is a hug from his pretty little daughter," Reaver made no attempt in moving. The door to the room behind them was closed so they, most likely Angeline, couldn't escape. Since he wouldn't shoot the animal, and since she had nowhere to run, Angeline attempted to grab his beloved and cherished DragonStomper .48. Reaver merely caught her hand, stopping her from doing so within an instant. "Ah, ah, ah. That belongs to me, so don't touch," he pried her fingers from the golden handle of the pistol, forcing her to return her own hand to her side. "Reaver, just kill it! Please!" she screamed out as the balverine neared still, saliva dripping from his gruesome nostrils and fangs. "Please!" she begged. "Is that begging I hear?" Reaver retorted with a quirky grin. "Kill it!" Angeline shrieked. "You remember our deal, correct? You take the seal to the Shadow Court, and I'll grant your father's freedom?" his voice was still as venomous as ever. "Yes, yes, I remember!" Angeline called back despite he was only beside her. "I'm afraid I'll have to add another favour to that deal, Angeline. The offer I pressed to you ten days ago, I hope you have reconsidered, no?"

"Yes! Reaver, just, please! Kill it, please!"

Within a split second, the Hero of Skill pulled his pistol from the holster that was strapped to his left, and before a flash of lightning could react, the barrel was aimed directly at the balverine's face. Only a few seconds later did the creature slowly begin to slide down from the wall, it's blood staining the wood. Since he had his back to Angeline, he couldn't see the girl. She took this opportunity to attempt to sneak away, moving silently towards the door and trying to undo the lock on the doorknob. Reaver turned around as he heard a squeak. "Our bargain isn't over yet, you know," he informed her as he impressively twirled the pistol back into it's holster with an unnatural ease. "You still have to fulfill your part of the deal, and you know what that means," a smirk stretched upon his face. Angeline managed to open the door and scurry through, yet she was grabbed once again by the man. He silently kicked the door shut with his boot. It automatically locked. Angeline attempted to pull away once again. This was all a trick he had planted on her. Reaver didn't let her escape or pull away, grabbing both her wrists and pushing her up against the wall strongly. His lips brushed past her ear once again, "You didn't realize," he murmured in her ear. The heat tickled Angeline, making her shiver, "Because you tricked me," she replied back nearby his ear, shutting her sapphire blue eyes once she felt kisses trailing along her jawline towards her mouth, crashing hard. Reaver pulled away for a mere second, "That's who I am," he mumbled, getting back to kissing. Angeline twitched, feeling the adrenaline rush inside of her like flames, like a spreading forest fire. It raged towards her stomach and overcame her with a wave of guilt, yet she couldn't escape this pleasure. His grip on the girl's wrists tightened violently, having her telling him to stop, yet he didn't. Once he was into his game then he just kept going. Instead, Reaver let his hands trail between her shoulder blades and begin to untie the shimmering black ribbon that bound her corset together, like the first time, which he failed. Angeline gave a soft breath from her pastel lips and let her hands rest over his arms as he untied the corset, giving bite marks over her neck at the same time and rather harshly at that. The girl gave a quiet painful cry due to the slight bruises that dappled her pale skin across her arms and neck. "Don't," her lips muttered almost voicelessly, yet he didn't stop. Most of the pleasure he received through successfully bedding people was causing them pain, which he was proud of.

Only seconds later did her garment fall to the ground, Angeline arched her back due to the freedom of the corset from her waist and chest and craned forth her neck, beginning to deliver the same bites and kisses towards Reaver's neck as he had to her. In the meantime he hurried himself by sliding off his waistcoat and shirt, until his chest was bare. Angeline managed to run her hands over his back. He was cold like ice, it sent shivers down her spine just thinking, before she dug her nails in a little deeper once she found her back was warm and softened by the bed. Still the kisses kept going, undressing both still. As much as she hated the man, she couldn't overcome her guilty pleasure. Angeline didn't know if her father was still alive, or whether he was dead, or if he was the balverine. She had no idea, yet Reaver had pulled her life into such turmoil and trouble. He had brought her to losing her only family member, which made her feel sorrow. He had her unconditionally kill a young girl just to retain his own youth without her knowing, making her feel disgraced with herself. And finally the fact that he was screwing her senseless starting from this very moment, she felt guilt, but guilty pleasure. Angeline held her hands onto his shoulders, feeling him tense inside with every violent push. So this was what Reaver was waiting for all along? The man drove her to the extremes just to have sex with her, was that it? He was a terrible man indeed, did he not feel any remorse or regret? Of course he did. From that very day he traded Oakvale for eternal youth and immortality, having lost everybody, he couldn't keep living with the guilt, could he? If he did then he would carry it with him for the rest of his life as long as he continued to sacrifice innocent youths to sustain his own. For a man once afraid of death he sure had a saddening backstory.

A while had passed now, still thrusting into the girl rather aggressively now, to reach the second height of pleasure. From moving with him, Angeline's energy had almost drained totally now yet he was still going. She gave a quiet gasp of pleasure once the delectable delight was reached and once she heard him give a quiet moan of sheer felicity. Reaver let his head softly lay against her chest; he could hear Angeline's heart racing along like thunder and her breathing quick and paced. A sly smirk appeared once again on his face, reaching forth to trail kisses over her chest and abdomen whilst she was utterly worn out. The girl twitched as a few fingers traced over the pale skin that covered her ribs, causing her to arch her back once again. Reaver had pulled her into such a feat of sleeping with him, the masterful ex pirate. He had surely demonstrated why he was the Hero of Skill indeed. Leaning back forth again, lips softly clashed once more, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Reaver delighted at the feeling of her chest against his, and the fact he was on the top. Angeline ran her fingers through his messy black hair, not understanding why she had denied herself something so 'temptingly exquisite' earlier on. But now... Now she had just ruined herself. This was wrong. She shouldn't have gone along with it. Both collapsed from exhaust now, Reaver rolling to her side, laying on his back, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Within an instant, he heard the girl's breathing slow down to a relaxed pace, finding that she was now fast asleep. Reaver himself just sighed. Even though he adored the pleasure of adrenaline and lust rushing through his body at an alarming rate whilst screwing the brains out of the other person, he had no sense of love any more. That was taken away from him a long time ago. Now his only 'love' stood for money.

Chapter Eight.

The following morning drew evermore closer, and dawn hung about slowly outside. Reaver was presumed asleep yet Angeline awake. She had almost leaped right out of her skin from the position she was in, having been pulled close to her bedmate, arms tightly wound around her waist. Her eyes opened and carefully she attempted to move his arms that were bound around her lower waist. "Awake, I see?" he muttered quietly, hot breath grazing the nape of her neck. Angeline shivered, hunching her shoulders up to stop herself, "I shouldn't have done that," she whispered to herself, "It was wrong and disrespectful..." Reaver merely rolled his deep burnished eyes, "If it was wrong then why did you enjoy it so much?" he retorted. Angeline sighed fiercely and attempted to pry his arms from her once again. "Oh please, you were screaming my name as loud as you could, darling," he let her do so, and lay on his back with his arms behind his head; acting so roughly gave him a certain charm, despite being a suave, elegant gentleman. Reaver's eyes watched the girl as she sat up from the bed, feeling the after ache and the hopefully temporary volts of pain shooting through her lower back and abdomen. A smirk played on his lips, he'd hurt her still. He adored pain, especially physical pain. Angeline had dealt with so much in the past ten days, maybe she should have been cut some slack with all the aggression and death and deceit.

His eyes continued to watch her with interest. Angeline's figure as she stood up and went to collect her clothes from the ground. Then Reaver's eyes darted towards the seal that rested in his white overcoat pocket. It wasn't safe there. Still watching her, he glanced to his left, making sure his DragonStomper .48 was still resting on the bedside table. A few minutes passed of silence and Angeline was dressed. She was still upset, due to the let down of seeing her father and the horror of the balverine afterwards. "I thought you'd be up for another round," Reaver smirked. There was space beside him if she did want to consider, but instead she shook her head, walking towards the door and taking her satchel from the side, and also reaching into Reaver's overcoat pocket and sliding out the Dark Seal. "And what do you think you're doing?" Reaver questioned her. "Oh, I think I'm doing Albion a favour here, Reaver. I think we've all had enough of you oversupplying yourself with all these years of life and youth," Angeline twirled the seal within her hand, slipping it into her satchel. Reaver chuckled with cunning, sitting up in the bed to get dressed. "Really? That's what you think innocent little Reaver has been doing all this time?" he enquired the young lady as he got dressed, only into his trousers and boots. "Of course that's what I think you've been doing. You've been stealing the lives of hundreds of innocent people all these years. It's not right, Reaver," Angeline proceeded to leave out the door, unlocking it and quickly striding out.

Reaver merely sighed and stood up, stretching his arms back behind his head as well as his back. His hand reached for his pistol that sat on the bedside table, and with a twirl he stuck it back into it's loyal leather holster before he too left the room. Angeline was scurrying down the many stairs towards the large double doors that led to the exit. "Now now my brunette beauty. I can't have you taking things that don't belong to you." Reaver shot one accurate bullet that sliced right through the satchel's strap, causing it to tear and fall to the ground. The seal rolled out from the suede of the small bag. Angeline stuttered to the side due to the surprise and shock of it all. Reaver smiled and slowly descended the staircase with the pistol in hand, twirling it with only the slightest of ease, only a trait this fearful man could possess for show and display. "Don't attempt to trick me out of this, Angeline. You'll only fail. Miserably," he stopped at the foot of the stairs, watching as she clambered after the seal. Reaver laughed with amusement, firing the gun aimlessly around the girl's heels. Angeline simply scowled as she scooped up the seal once again, turning to face him with the seal in her hands. "Why do you want to stay like this forever? Do you think living a long life is good? Let alone fair on other people?" she asked questionably, tilting her head to the side. "Questions, questions, questions! One at a time, I'm only human," Reaver smirked a similar cheshire grin over a pale face, head lifting high as he sauntered towards her. "Firstly, I want to stay this way because I like it this way. Secondly, I think it's very good. Great, wondrous, magnificent even. And thirdly, well, let's just state that I don't care much for other people as I do for myself," Reaver informed as he circled her challengingly.

Angeline growled and spun around to race out of the door, yet he caught her wrist yet again. "Reaver, let me go!" she shouted at the top of her voice, pulling as hard as she could. The Hero didn't let go, he didn't budge at all, "Calm down, flower. We don't want your wrist to break now, do we? Not with those magical hands of yours," he snickered. Angeline hissed, managing to duck out of the way of Reaver before she spun around, only to be faced with the barrel of the gun pressed to her forehead. "I don't want to pull the trigger, but you're so persistent, I think I might just have to," Reaver clicked it daringly. "Persistent? I'm attempting to get rid of your stupid seal. You're a horrible man," Angeline scowled right at his face. Reaver tilted his head aside softly, "Such words, they're just as painful as being shot in the temple, as much as I would hate to my sweet. You're pushing me. How about we think things over again, I could take you even higher than last night. I work wonders," he let a sly wink flutter from his dark lashed eyes. Everything about the man was dark, nobody liked him yet he had the nerve to question such reasons. "Shoot me if you must, if you wish to protect your foolishness," Angeline murmured. "Hand over the seal and I won't," he requested, holding out a bare hand. With a huff, the girl took the seal from her satchel, and hesitantly handed it back to Reaver. He nodded and grinned, lightly tapping her on the head with the barrel of his gun, "There there, that's a good girl," he said, quickly examining the seal. "Very well. I don't have much else planned for the day, dearest. How about a another personal invite to my private quarter, hmm? I am feeling rather aroused by all this teasing," Reaver chuckled, watching as Angeline made her way towards the large double doors. "Maybe another time, Reaver. Maybe another time," and with a sigh, the young lady left the manor. Still she couldn't believe that man. He was so confident yet totally unphased by everything that had happened. Did he have feelings other than annoyance, lust and cruelty? That girl had lost her father because of this man, because of his need for pleasure. Self indulgence. Gratification. He took satisfaction from other people's suffering.

"Well, you know where to find me if you're up for another round, Angeline, my sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Now, forced to leave before Reaver took action, Angeline retreated back to the bottom floor of the manor where everybody was. She didn't stand out much, wearing a deep crimson corset gown, dark curls uptied into a bun. The girl looked quite the picture, and worth it too; beautiful, wealthy, intelligent, a keeper until somebody grew bored and chose the decision to get rid of her for good and her swindling father.

She intermingled with the crowd, beginning a few conversations here and there with people. Most failed, though, mainly drunken men attempting to grope and grabble at her. One man had managed to grab Angeline's waist roughly, pulling her aside vigorously. The girl pushed the man away at the chest, of which time she felt herself being spun around gently and hearing the annoyed man protested under his breath before disappearing through the crowd. She was met with the same dark eyes as earlier on. "Ah, we meet again," Reaver slyly chuckled, spinning her around once, knowing her protest also, attempting to push away from the mogul yet he had her by the hand and waist. "My my, you wouldn't be just, giving yourself away to those silk stockings now, would you?" Reaver questionably retorted. Angeline huffed, pulling her hand away from his yet to no avail, being twirled once again, "I'd save it for somebody much more deserving, wouldn't you agree?" Angeline kept trying to slip away every time he twirled her around. "Now, to your father. I presume he's attending an 'indulgence session'," chuckled Reaver. Angeline scoffed, screwing up her face for a second, not wanting that image in her head. "So I suggest we get things going."

She was then dragged off to the bed chamber through witty and amusing remarks, none of which seemed to change her opinion of mind. "Don't," she persisted, shoving away from him. Where was her father when she needed him? Hopefully not what Reaver had mentioned earlier on. "Oh, come come dearest. Don't be cruel, I thought we were having fun," Reaver smirked on his smug face, leaning forth and grabbing her by the waist. Angeline leaned her head away as he attempted to plant a rough kiss on her pastel pink lips. After an amount of struggling, Angeline finally bucked up the strength to hook him right in his perfectly chiseled jaw, knocking him aside, and all she heard was his bewitching laugh. "You're a rather _acharné _one now, don't let it interfere too much, my sweet," Reaver's pale skin instantly began weaving itself back together, the small cut the girl had forced upon his jaw now fixed. All she could do was stare, back against the wall, her knuckles aching with severe pain. "Wish you hadn't done that now, had you?" he advanced to her once again, cornering her against the wall until she faced him. Reaver leaned his head in close towards her ear, "I don't want to be the man who blankets the beautiful walls of his lovely manor with the blood of a mere crook," he grabbed her by the waist again, pushing her up against the wall and crashed lips to hers, much harder than before. Angeline felt a harsh pain shoot through the back of her head when they did kiss once again, but let it fade, relaxing, and reaching forth to run her hands through his tousled black hair.

Angeline didn't like the way he persuaded people to do as he wished, such as sleeping with him. He could get anybody to agree to sleeping with him, but why? He was a handsome man who had been blessed with the gift of eternal youth, but at a devastating price. Reaver had no morals, he was a ruthless, demanding man who wanted nothing better than to indulge in the pleasures of his extended life by the cost of other people's suffering.

Angeline cringed as her thigh slammed hard against a chest of drawers whilst the kiss grew rougher. She pulled away for a much needed breath, using this opportunity to make a move and leave the bedroom. As she leaned her head back, she felt the kisses from Reaver grow softer along the corner of her mouth and on her jawline, down her neck and onto her collarbone. She cringed once again as he delivered a bite to the side of her neck, hands sliding up her dress to her hips, displeasured at the satin layers on her dress. Angeline opened one eye and glanced at Reaver for a second. She wrapped her arms from his shoulders, sliding off the white overcoat he wore and letting it fall to the ground. A devious chuckle escaped him, hands sliding from underneath her dress to untie the ribbon like strings that bound her corset to be tight, the main goal to take it off. Angeline's hands slowly slid slowly from his shoulders across his back to his waist, before her quick thinking snapped into place. Swiftly she spun herself around so now he was against the wall. Reaver's deep burnished eyes flickered open, "Taking charge now, I see," his classy voice rung out, hair rather tousled and messed up now. Angeline copied his smirk, "Of course," she jumped a little as his hands slid to her rear, yet she ducked out of the way and scurried towards the exit of the door, leaving swiftly, and leaving Reaver with a crafty scowl across his pale lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

By now it had turned into a game of hide and seek. Very entertaining for Reaver yet not so much for Angeline. He knew all the corridors, hallways, passages and secret rooms within his manor, Lake View Manor, Reaver's Manor. Angeline had no recollection of where she was going but she knew that he could send her into surprise at any moment. She knew he'd find her sooner or later, and she simply couldn't leave without her father nonetheless. Danger was around every corner, literally. If she turned a wrong turn then she could be face to face with the ex pirate or locked in along those lines. Reaver knew quite well his way around a woman as well as his very own home. Being the pursued was rather exciting, but being the pursuer was most thrilling indeed. He wouldn't stop until he'd bedded at least one girl on this occasion tonight.

Reaver had left his bed chamber and stood at the top of the staircase, overlooking the hall, arms both rested on the bannister whilst his mesmerising sienna gaze diverted and burned through the crowd. Only the movement of his guests made the chase oh so sweet. A flicker of red caught his eye and that was where his gaze flickered towards. Reaver began to descend the stairs in a light jog, making swift work to follow the girl. Angeline on the other hand was quite frightened yet angered. If she was thoughtless enough to hide within the groups of people in the hall, he would have spotted her instantly, but this was just as dangerous as he would be looking for her with much more awareness. She hurried along the corridors and passages, each decorated with golden and red furnishings, rugs and shining polished walls. Angeline gave a snort as she passed by a few of his paintings; he was such a vain man, having paintings and scupltures of himself; no doubt he was obsessed with his own personal beauty. Angeline turned towards a door that led along a balcony within the house, another balcony totally opposite, and within the midst of it all on the ground were the party guests. No sign of Reaver just yet. She scurried along the red and gold rugged balcony with her hands lightly pinching her dress to her legs as not to slip, yet stopped stone still once a bullet was fired just in front of her head. It hit the wall silently but the gunshot was heard all around. This happened often so the guests ignored it.

"Leaving so soon, my sweet?" Reaver called questionably from the opposing balcony, leaned against it casually. Angeline was startled from the gunshot just missing her and looked away once the smoke of the bullet slowly seeped by her nose and up into the air. She attempted another run but the same thing happened. "You wouldn't want to be ruthlessly splattered across the wall now; besides, I don't want my walls to be doused with blood. Such a wretched thing to clean I must say." Angeline stopped and sighed, letting her dress drop slightly but not standing oh so still as she could be pinned by a bullet. "What exactly do you want?" the girl called back over the balcony. "Isn't it obvious, love?" Reaver questionably declared, arms still resting on the balcony with his trusted DragonStomper .48 sat in his right hand, "I wouldn't be playing cat and mouse with you if I weren't expecting to ensnare an alluring young lass. I shot at you to stop you from declining yourself something so temptingly exquisite." Angeline could hear the tone in his voice, full of aphrodisia and urgency; she turned and placed both hands on the bannister of the balcony. "Just why? You could choose of any girl tonight yet you're hunting me down a lion and a mouse!" the tension within her was raring to burst. A wide grin was visible on Reaver's face from where he was stood even by her eyes, "I thank you graciously for comparing me to such a noble creature as a lion, darling, I applaud. Yet I concur, you are more the gazelle than the mouse, for you put up a formidable chase knowing that you will be brought down soon," Reaver took a bow, "Yet, I do wish you would hurry. I'm getting awfully bored far to quickly. Either you make your way over here, or begin your way towards the bed chamber. All the doors and windows are locked, I'm afraid," a smug grin was still plastered over that irritating face.

Angeline gave an aggrivated sigh and ran a hand through her mahogany mussed up curls of hair, still tied up. The stress was getting to her. "Reaver, this game isn't going to work. You might as well let me go." Reaver laughed, "You're far too much of a prize to leave untouched, Angeline. Over here, or the bed chamber. Tick tock, time waits for no stranger," the man lightly tapped the shining silver barrel of his DragonStomper .48 against the bannister. "Do I have a choice?" Angeline called back. Reaver was getting rather irritated by this girl's stubbornness. "Ah, matter of fact, yes. Yes, you do have a choice. I have two propositions. The first, as I have so regularly mentioned and you are so eagerly willing to participate, is that we agree to coition and make our way upstairs, which by my mind, is the easiest. The second option is much more difficult but it must be done. I'll need you to deliver something for me with young company by your side. There are 'friends' of whom I need you to meet with, and give them a special gift from dear old Reaver. The first is as easy as pie, yet the second takes quite a smidge of time, but it must be done." Angeline thought it over, "So basically, what you're telling me, is that I have the choice of sleeping with you, or going on a long and enduring journey for you?" she simplified, running a loose curl behind a ringed ear. A smirk tugged at the corners of Reaver's lips, "My, that's not the only thing that's long and enduring, I assure you," he chuckled fiendishly, "Yes, simply. Oh, and I forgot to mention. It's all going towards the cause of preventing daddy dearest from painting the walls and floor in a lovely shade of carnage red, so do hurry, "And between you and me, I don't intend on paying him," a sly wink he gave her, a twirl of his pistol back into the holster, and he left back to the main of the party. Meanwhile Angeline was stood stunned. Father? He was going to kill her father if she didn't do one or the other for him? What a tyrant! The knuckles of Angeline's pasted white under her pale skin before she left the balcony to search for her father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

A few minutes had passed of searching for her father. She hadn't formed the deal with the wretched industrialist yet but she would have to if she were to 'rescue' her father from his supposed and apparent death tonight. Well, tonight, seeing as she wanted to find him as soon as possible. She scuttled past doors, peering in to see where he was. No sign of him at all. "Father?" she called every now and again. This manor was like a maze! Impossible to find her way around, she kept running into dead ends and rooms she had already been in, how Reaver managed to live like this she did not know. "Father? Are you here?" Angeline's delicate hands pushed a heavy oak door open, yet nobody was there. She could make out the creaking of metal and the jingling of chains, as if something or someone was trying to break free. Angelien took it into mind that it could either be her father, or just some one time raunchy fetish going on. Holding her breath, she entered the empty room and knocked against the locked door. "Is that you, father?" she held her ear close to the door for a few seconds. The chains were still rocking and making lots of sound, and then she heard his familiar slurred voice echoing throughout some sort of large room. "Father! Oh thank Avo," she attempted to unlock the door yet made no avail. She cursed to herself. Reaver probably had the key tucked away in his pocket, he was such a snidy and sly man, only getting to him would possible prove a slim chance of getting the door open.

Angeline fumbled through the drawers of the room, not caring whether anybody heard her or not. She just wanted to find a spare key or some sort of opening mechanism to unlock the door with. A few minutes had passed and she'd began to grow unhopeful and faithless, yet within the nick of time, a small miniature dagger glinted in the candlelight underneath an old book and some feather quills. Angeline took it and hurried back to the locked door in hope of picking the lock inside and getting it to open. It was rather loud and drew the slightest bit of attention yet she could do it, and did. The door swung open just like that; she considered flinging the knife to one side, but decided to keep it instead. With her hands pinching her dress up, she abrubtly rushed down the circular stone staircase. The jingling and rattling of chains became much louder in the cold atmosphere and Angeline sped up her pace, causing her to trip on the last step and fall to her knees with a soft thud. "Looks like we got company, eh?" a speech impaired voice slurred towards the girl. She pulled herself to look up and caught sight of the man. "Wait... Didn't you...?" she retorted. "Die? That's what they thought all along. Nah, none's ya' business anyway, darlin'." The man was Barry Hatch. Everyone had thought this man, Reaver's butler, had been killed during the Hero of Brightwall's fight through the Wheel of Misfortune's rounds once he was mauled and eventually slaughtered by a balverine. "I heard chains... Where's my father? Where is he?" Angeline's voice was desperate and rasped from the fall. "Oh, you mean Mista' Copperfield? Aw I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Master Wreavah' means business ya' know."

As if on cue the man appeared once again from the staircase behind Angeline. "We really have to plan these meetings you know, dearest. I'm constantly late, well, fashionably late," he chuckled eerily. His cane was back in his hands. Angeline spun to face the man, forgetting his height. The party had seemed to drag. She and her father had arrived at about six o'clock in the evening and now it was about eleven o'clock at night. Time flies when you're trying to avoid somebody in their own home. "And have you had the time to think our little deal over, hmm?" Reaver cocked his head aside, standing straight and proud as usual. Angeline glanced from him, to Barry Hatch, and then to the staircase. "My decision? Well, I'd rather be a thousand miles away from you, if that's not obvious," she straightened her dusted red corset. Reaver watched her carefully with interest, smouldering eyes taking in every shape of her body. "Hmm, yes. The visit..." his dark eyes gave the cue for a malicious smile, "Yes, yes, wonderful. You do know your way there, correct?" Reaver questioned her. "Wraithmarsh? I think so, yes," Angeline stayed strong and stood still, trying not to become phased over both Reaver's and Barry's glare. Reaver lifted his head, "Alas a young girl such as yourself, she may not be able to protect herself from the dangers that lurk within Wraithmarsh," he took a few steps closer, tapping the cane against the stone ground twice before reaching a hand towards the girl's chin, lifting it, "I'd hate to see that pretty little face of yours return all blemished and disfashioned, those wondrous eyes gouged right out of their sockets by the whispering call of the banshee," he spoke huskily and slow, as if to frighten her. Angeline shivered and pushed his hand from her chin, "I'll be fine," the girl hissed. Reaver snorted, stepping back towards the staircase, "Very well, very well. Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

She had eventually managed to leave Lake View Manor. He had let her go, but with a delivery. She had the Dark Seal with her now. "This's mad... What am I even doing? We shouldn't have even gone to that party, now I wouldn't be in this mess," Angeline murmured to herself hopelessly. True, if her and her father hadn't gone to the party after receiving Reaver's invite, she wouldn't be doing this. She had never really been to Wraithmarsh all by herself, well, by herself meaning that she was navigating the way. No way would she offer to travel there with him himself, that would just be torture. Angeline had to go and pick up a guest from Bowerstone on the way. She wasn't so sure why, but it was a young woman by the name of Daisy. She was a peppy young girl, possibly a few years younger than Angeline of whom looked rather similar to herself yet with flowing sandy locks to her elbows. Angeline was very skeptical as to why Reaver had given her this strange object, told her to pick somebody up from Bowerstone and head into a large kind of crypt in Wraithmarsh. It seemed all too strange, really.

Bowerstone was long gone now, and both Angeline and Daisy had managed to reach Wraithmarsh eventually. Once they did reach the marsh, both young ladies stopped to look around. This place seemed very downputting. Of course she knew her way there, but she had never actually been there before. There was here, now. The atmosphere was dreary and dull, as if it were poisoned or venomous. The intoxicating air was thick and hung low to the ground, fogging the distance. "Come on, we've not got long left to go," Angeline informed Daisy before trudging along in the swamp-like ground. She shivered, it felt disgusting against her boots. Yes, boots. For this occasion she couldn't wear her red dress, that was far too formal, and expensive to have ruined. Instead she had to make do with some sort of horrid looking outfit. It was all she could find at home. Deep navy trousers and long black boots to the knee, along with a pirate-like bustier and a rather dismal looking mercenary jacket. Of course, the girl couldn't come without equipment. Just a gun, that was all. A lady shouldn't bloody her hands with all the work of a sword, after all. Guns were easy to use, and it made her smirk when she thought about it. Guns were quite a 'feminine' weapon once she thought about it. Reaver used a gun. End of.

Any how, Angeline led Daisy along through Wraithmarsh. The seal in which she held in a small satchel on her side appeared to be burning her once they drew evermore closer towards the Shadow Court deep within the catacomb-like crypt. It was a strange little object indeed yet it did hurt. The pair were advancing through the marshes at a steady pace. Daisy kept falling behind, her dress constantly catching against dead briars and thorns along the way, and to make matters worse, the girl tripped and fell to the dirt. Angeline glanced back, looking down as Daisy pulled herself up from the sodden ground and dusted her pale magenta skirt. Without asking if she was okay or not, Angeline took a step closer to Daisy. Eyes not fixated on her, no, but on some kind of wall. It was covered in moss and disgusting slime of the swamp's eerie atmosphere. She set her cold gloved hand on the stone of the wall, fingers tracing over the damp stone. "Angeline?" Daisy cocked her head aside, "What is it?" Angeline was quiet and slowly began walking along, following the trail of the old stone wall through the swamp. There was some kind of connection. The seal in her pocket burnt hotter than before, like a flicker of flame constantly licking her side. She ignored it, however. The girl stopped still once the wall ended in a pile of stone in the mush of the ground. Her crystalline blue eyes trailed up to the sky. Dark, menacing clouds slowly gave the future of weather. Overcast, again, yet she ignored that once again. The place they were in felt strange, like electricity teasing and crackling at the ventricles of her heart. Within sight came moulded over stone and wood. Her eyes continued to dart over the damp swamp before her. Angeline blocked out Daisy's voice, concentrating on the placements of all these fallen stones and bucked pillars of wood. "This used to be a village?" she whispered to herself, barely audible. Was that it? Was that why the place was so grim? Was that why the seal singed at her skin?

"Angeline!" Daisy put a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump. "Oh! Daisy, oh, it's only you," she murmured, turning back towards the path, the beaten, cold, and broken path. "Where exactly are we going?" she heard Daisy question her, hopping vibrantly to the older and taller girl's side. "Where are we going?" Angeline mumbled, "Oh, right. Yes. Well, we're going to meet some, well, 'friends'. That's what Reaver told me," Angeline informed Daisy. She couldn't help feel a harsh pang of hatred for the man. He had her father captive, well, captive as in she didn't know where he was. What if it was all a simple game, what if she was being tricked and played like a fool? That was most likely, knowing Reaver. He could trick anybody into anything. All those people he had fooled, all those people he had bedded, and all those people he had sent to be killed without warning. He truly was an amoral man, he had no standards. Truly disgusting. That's what Angeline and most other people thought. Her eyes glanced towards Daisy, "Daisy," she began quietly, "What do you think of Reaver? Do you think he is a good man?" her voice questioned. "Hmmm," Daisy began, "I'm not sure. I've seen him around lots, though. The last time I saw him, he was with my mother. I haven't seen her since then, and he'd told me she'd gone to visit some friends in Wraithmarsh too. I don't know them though, probably some family friends, I think?" Daisy skipped along childishly. She looked no older than fourteen and was rather small in stature. Angeline nodded, lifting her head once. She was very skeptical now, as to what Reaver was actually planning here, and who these 'friends' were. Within a short matter of time, the girls reached some sort of crypt-like entrance, crushed and crumbled pillars of rock and stone either side, old grasses and marsh plants spurting from every gap, mud bubbling in the water. "This is it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Now it was getting very agnostic indeed. They were in some sort of tomb or underground passageway. It was terribly cold, pinching at the girls' skin and whispering through their hair and by their ears. Daisy began to quiver and shake with fright, sticking close to Angeline, of whom managed to pull a small candle from the wall of the crypt. This felt really strange. The wind was chilled, constantly trying to blow out the small flame that had somehow been lit onto the candle. "Hello?" Angeline's voice echoed through the space of the passageways. Nothing answered but a few drips of water falling from the ceiling, and rats and mice scuttling in between the girls' legs before hiding in the darkness of caved in holes. The ground was damp and hard, and the atmosphere was utterly terrifying, but they kept walking along. The small flicker of light was their only source of the light for now as they delved deeper into the cavern. "Is anybody there? Hello?" Angeline called out again. A whisper of wind brushed by her ears again, much like a ghostly voice. Her heart skipped a beat. This was madness. Why? Why did she have to go to that party? At least she was doing it for the love of her father, that was if Reaver did have him hidden somewhere. If not then she could just die. He was all she had left of family. "Angeline?" whimpered Daisy, arms clutching themselves. The sound of her knees knocking could even be heard. "Yes?" replied Angeline, just as quietly. "Are we going to be okay? Nobody's answered... And I don't think anybody would want to live in a place like this. It's scary, and I don't like it at all." Angeline sighed heavily, "I know, I know. I don't either, but we have to keep going. I'm sorry, just hold on. We're almost there."

Their long and tiring walk dragged onwards. In some places the ceiling raised, and in some it dropped. It felt spacious, yet felt as if they were crawling through a never ending mine shaft to their death. Hopefully that wasn't the outcome of why they had ventured here, but these so called 'friends' Reaver had mentioned about four days back probably wouldn't show up at all. If they were to show up then they must be convincing, or else she'd not know what to do. All of a sudden, the girls' came towards a large door stood in their way. Angeline leaned forth and pushed with her might, putting more effort into it, yet nothing happened. The door didn't budge at all. Daisy helped, yet nothing happened, until the seal within her satchel burnt horribly. That was when the doors swung open, and the girls tumbled down the staircase to the stone stage. The only sounds that were heard was Daisy's scream as she hit the floor, the doors creaking to a close behind them, and the venomous hiss of something. Somebody. Angeline dragged her head up from the hard ground to look up and eventually stagger to her feet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing here. Three large ghost-like figures emerged from thin air, settling within three large thrones settled on another stage opposite them. The booming sound of three 'welcomes' rolled through the spacious yet ice cold room. Her eyes then darted towards Daisy, who was stood stone still, mouth gaping and eyes wide as she stared at the three beings.

"One of you carries the Dark Seal..." the form slowly floating in the center of the two opposing shapes spoke. It was a chilling voice, haunting the insides of those who had never heard it before. Both Angeline and Daisy had never heard of such a voice nevertheless of such beings in a place like this. Maybe this was all a scam? That's what it looked like to Angeline. Daisy couldn't speak or move, she was simply stunned. "... But there are two. Only one is required..." the voice died out once again. All three figures were incredibly intimidating, their glowing eyes appeared to bore invisible holes into both the girls, drilling in, wanting from the Dark Seal. Angeline slowly staggered to her feet, shaking still, terrified out of her own wits. "One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his..." the voice trailed off again. The Dark Seal? The King of Thieves? Traded youth and beauty? "By Avo I'll kill him," Angeline growled silently, teeth gritted together like stone. They had to act quick here. Her hands fumbled for the satchel on her side, and she found it, yet it was lighter. Unbuckling the satchel, she found there was nothing inside. "The seal! Where's the seal!" Angeline's voice began to raise and her hands began to feel around the ice cold ground. There was nothing there, until she looked towards Daisy. The girl had fallen to her bare knees with a sickening crack, the very life being drained out of her, for in her hands sat the seal. Angeline was breathless and speechless, "Daisy?" she panted, reaching a hand slowly towards the withering young girl to touch her shoulder, yet felt a pang of electricity run through her once again. This ageing was taking it far too far now, Angeline was becoming very frightened indeed. Since Daisy was only a young girl, not yet reached adulthood, the sheer strength of the Dark Seal sucking her youth right out of her would most surely kill her. She was only a thirteen year old girl and the life and youth from her was being drained right out only so Reaver could retain his own. That was what happened, it killed the girl. She lay on the ground, the darkness still bleeding her of her own life. Angeline was still breathless and speechless, never had she witnessed something so disgusting, something so heartless, so cold and treacherous. This man had to be stopped, he couldn't keep killing people like this.

Daisy's figure retreated to become mere dusty, her bones drying down to a crisp and just fluttering away, down the large crevice joining their stage and the judges' stage. "Reaver has again fulfilled his part of the bargain. But when the sacrifices stop, we will come for him. This he knows." They disappeared into thin air without a single word left. Angeline just stood, the quiet demonic whispers of the Shadow Court running through her hair and ears. They sounded like voices, like people who had been killed here all because of one man, all telling her that she had done the wrong thing. All murmuring insults and insolence to the young lady for the death of a girl. Her hands reached down and she scooped up the seal, oh so tempted to kick it over the edge of the stage and into the abyss between, alas she could not. She had her own father to save from this evil man. The burning sensation had long gone disappeared. Angeline carefully slid it back into the satchel of which hooked across her right shoulder and left arm. Turning, she strode towards the large doors that had swung open once again, and she stepped out. Once the doors shut behind her, an unbearable tension of stress and anger boiled inside of the girl, just wanting to explode. She had no idea how somebody could keep this going, this massacre of people just to retain one's beauty and youthfulness. It was the worst deed she had ever come across. Her fists tightened. Now she could return to the Millfields, give Reaver his seal, and finally meet with her father. Oh the regret she felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

It felt like an eternity now yet it had only been ten days. Ten days she had been away. Four days to get there and six days to return back to the Millfields. Even though she wanted to see her father so much now, Angeline stopped off at her own home on the way. The girl cleaned herself up, the bruises over her arms and neck were fading but it was obvious that she had fallen and received quite a bit of damage whilst in Wraithmarsh. Angeline dressed after a well needed bath, back into one of her dresses. She rarely wore trousers for they were for men, and she was a nobleman's daughter, so she was required to wear elegant woman's clothes. As she got ready, the girl strode towards the satchel. The seal was still inside it. The power it beheld with the Shadow Court was unbelievable, she didn't know how such a thing as small as the seal could bear such a connection with something so dark and menacing. Angeline wondered what would happen if the seal was lost, or if it was broken. Would Reaver's deal be up? Would he be forced to watch himself grow old like everybody else? Would he have his immortality taken away? How would the Shadow Court react? They were all pressing questions that she wanted the answers for, but right now she had to deliver it back to the man himself, and get her father.

Upon leaving her home, Angeline soon made it towards the Lake View Manor. She hadn't noticed him stood on one of the upper floors with his top hat, overcoat and cane as per usual, watching the girl return with his precious Dark Seal. Angeline hesitated at the huge wooden doors, but knocked anyway five times with a clenched fist. Within a few seconds, the door was answered by the man himself. "Ah, my dearest. You have returned. Still bearing that young beauty," the horrid smirk was quickly visible on his pristine face. He looked much more youthful than ten days ago yet only slightly. "The seal?" he held his black gloved palm out for her to place the seal in. Dubiously, the girl slipped her hand into the satchel and took it out before forcefully planting it into his hand, making no difference whatsoever because he didn't budge. Reaver nodded, slipping the seal into his white overcoat pocket beside the holster for his DragonStomper .48. "Where's my father?" Angeline demanded. "Oh, but right this way, my treasure," the ex pirate stepped aside, turning to let her walk into his home. It was still a mess from the notorious he had held little over ten days ago. The girl waited for a second, before Reaver slowly and casually led the way to her father by stepping up the stairs, his white coat draping behind him. Angeline couldn't see the smirk on his face, the one she so wanted to just wipe right off with another clean punch to the jaw. Reaver approached the door and turned the doorknob twice before he lightly pushed the door open, his slender self stepping in just after Angeline had rushed in. Reaver chuckled slyly; she had fallen right into his trap, his fiendish trap. The man closed the door before him. Another door stood before a grand balcony, of which the girl rushed out towards. There was a cage of which had a man inside, her father. What she didn't realize was Reaver's deceiving plot. He breezily took off his top hat and set it aside his cane, and slipped off his elegant white overcoat before he strode towards the balcony, leaving the door open behind him. Angeline seemed like she was attempting to find a way down to the cage which hung to the bottom floor. "Excited, I see," Reaver teased rather harshly as Angeline hurried down the winding steps towards the cage. The key only lay on the floor in front of the barred gate of the front. She bolted towards it and picked it up, instantly unlocking the large door of the cave. The girl was oblivious.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily, running into the cage and hugging the man. He didn't make a sound, "Oh, you don't know the things I've been through just to get you back, father. I missed you," she hugged him tight, yet no voice occurred at all. Reaver was silent and merely stood atop the balcony, watching down with interest painted on a pale youthful face. The only sound which was then heard was a deep growl that managed to rumble through the metal of the cage. Angeline opened one eye, "Father? You haven't said a word... Are you alright?" she pulled away for a second, looking at him. It was him making the growling sound. Angeline grew frightened and stepped back tripping on the metal bar on the bottom of the cage and falling down once again. That wasn't her father, oh no. She knew when the snarls grew louder and the figure began to shift. That was a damned balverine. When she saw the creature's stubbed face and vicious teeth displayed right at her, waiting to attack, she let out a high pitched scream of terror. Angeline scurried up onto her feet and raced towards the stairs, scrabbling up them as quick as her legs could carry, tripping evey so few steps. The balverine gave a rugged bellow from it's ratchety throat, dipping it's head back to give an almighty howl. Angeline managed to reach the top of the staircase and hide behind the first thing she saw.

Reaver.

A smirk on his face as usual, he made no objection of the young lady running towards him. Since it was for her protection, and since he had set this little facade up for his own entertainment and benefit, he decided he should get some more out of it. "What's the matter dear? Is it the silly little balverine that's frightening you? Is that it?" he pouted, only watching as the balverine staggered up the winding staircase towards them. Angeline hid behind his tall figure, a hand on the monster's arm, peering past at the animal charging towards them, "Just kill the thing already! Shoot it!" the girl's voice began to raise once again like it had in the Shadow Court six days ago. "Oh, such a pity my little sweet. All he wants is a hug from his pretty little daughter," Reaver made no attempt in moving. The door to the room behind them was closed so they, most likely Angeline, couldn't escape. Since he wouldn't shoot the animal, and since she had nowhere to run, Angeline attempted to grab his beloved and cherished DragonStomper .48. Reaver merely caught her hand, stopping her from doing so within an instant. "Ah, ah, ah. That belongs to me, so don't touch," he pried her fingers from the golden handle of the pistol, forcing her to return her own hand to her side. "Reaver, just kill it! Please!" she screamed out as the balverine neared still, saliva dripping from his gruesome nostrils and fangs. "Please!" she begged. "Is that begging I hear?" Reaver retorted with a quirky grin. "Kill it!" Angeline shrieked. "You remember our deal, correct? You take the seal to the Shadow Court, and I'll grant your father's freedom?" his voice was still as venomous as ever. "Yes, yes, I remember!" Angeline called back despite he was only beside her. "I'm afraid I'll have to add another favour to that deal, Angeline. The offer I pressed to you ten days ago, I hope you have reconsidered, no?"

"Yes! Reaver, just, please! Kill it, please!"

Within a split second, the Hero of Skill pulled his pistol from the holster that was strapped to his left, and before a flash of lightning could react, the barrel was aimed directly at the balverine's face. Only a few seconds later did the creature slowly begin to slide down from the wall, it's blood staining the wood. Since he had his back to Angeline, he couldn't see the girl. She took this opportunity to attempt to sneak away, moving silently towards the door and trying to undo the lock on the doorknob. Reaver turned around as he heard a squeak. "Our bargain isn't over yet, you know," he informed her as he impressively twirled the pistol back into it's holster with an unnatural ease. "You still have to fulfill your part of the deal, and you know what that means," a smirk stretched upon his face. Angeline managed to open the door and scurry through, yet she was grabbed once again by the man. He silently kicked the door shut with his boot. It automatically locked. Angeline attempted to pull away once again. This was all a trick he had planted on her. Reaver didn't let her escape or pull away, grabbing both her wrists and pushing her up against the wall strongly. His lips brushed past her ear once again, "You didn't realize," he murmured in her ear. The heat tickled Angeline, making her shiver, "Because you tricked me," she replied back nearby his ear, shutting her sapphire blue eyes once she felt kisses trailing along her jawline towards her mouth, crashing hard. Reaver pulled away for a mere second, "That's who I am," he mumbled, getting back to kissing. Angeline twitched, feeling the adrenaline rush inside of her like flames, like a spreading forest fire. It raged towards her stomach and overcame her with a wave of guilt, yet she couldn't escape this pleasure. His grip on the girl's wrists tightened violently, having her telling him to stop, yet he didn't. Once he was into his game then he just kept going. Instead, Reaver let his hands trail between her shoulder blades and begin to untie the shimmering black ribbon that bound her corset together, like the first time, which he failed. Angeline gave a soft breath from her pastel lips and let her hands rest over his arms as he untied the corset, giving bite marks over her neck at the same time and rather harshly at that. The girl gave a quiet painful cry due to the slight bruises that dappled her pale skin across her arms and neck. "Don't," her lips muttered almost voicelessly, yet he didn't stop. Most of the pleasure he received through successfully bedding people was causing them pain, which he was proud of.

Only seconds later did her garment fall to the ground, Angeline arched her back due to the freedom of the corset from her waist and chest and craned forth her neck, beginning to deliver the same bites and kisses towards Reaver's neck as he had to her. In the meantime he hurried himself by sliding off his waistcoat and shirt, until his chest was bare. Angeline managed to run her hands over his back. He was cold like ice, it sent shivers down her spine just thinking, before she dug her nails in a little deeper once she found her back was warm and softened by the bed. Still the kisses kept going, undressing both still. As much as she hated the man, she couldn't overcome her guilty pleasure. Angeline didn't know if her father was still alive, or whether he was dead, or if he was the balverine. She had no idea, yet Reaver had pulled her life into such turmoil and trouble. He had brought her to losing her only family member, which made her feel sorrow. He had her unconditionally kill a young girl just to retain his own youth without her knowing, making her feel disgraced with herself. And finally the fact that he was screwing her senseless starting from this very moment, she felt guilt, but guilty pleasure. Angeline held her hands onto his shoulders, feeling him tense inside with every violent push. So this was what Reaver was waiting for all along? The man drove her to the extremes just to have sex with her, was that it? He was a terrible man indeed, did he not feel any remorse or regret? Of course he did. From that very day he traded Oakvale for eternal youth and immortality, having lost everybody, he couldn't keep living with the guilt, could he? If he did then he would carry it with him for the rest of his life as long as he continued to sacrifice innocent youths to sustain his own. For a man once afraid of death he sure had a saddening backstory.

A while had passed now, still thrusting into the girl rather aggressively now, to reach the second height of pleasure. From moving with him, Angeline's energy had almost drained totally now yet he was still going. She gave a quiet gasp of pleasure once the delectable delight was reached and once she heard him give a quiet moan of sheer felicity. Reaver let his head softly lay against her chest; he could hear Angeline's heart racing along like thunder and her breathing quick and paced. A sly smirk appeared once again on his face, reaching forth to trail kisses over her chest and abdomen whilst she was utterly worn out. The girl twitched as a few fingers traced over the pale skin that covered her ribs, causing her to arch her back once again. Reaver had pulled her into such a feat of sleeping with him, the masterful ex pirate. He had surely demonstrated why he was the Hero of Skill indeed. Leaning back forth again, lips softly clashed once more, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Reaver delighted at the feeling of her chest against his, and the fact he was on the top. Angeline ran her fingers through his messy black hair, not understanding why she had denied herself something so 'temptingly exquisite' earlier on. But now... Now she had just ruined herself. This was wrong. She shouldn't have gone along with it. Both collapsed from exhaust now, Reaver rolling to her side, laying on his back, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Within an instant, he heard the girl's breathing slow down to a relaxed pace, finding that she was now fast asleep. Reaver himself just sighed. Even though he adored the pleasure of adrenaline and lust rushing through his body at an alarming rate whilst screwing the brains out of the other person, he had no sense of love any more. That was taken away from him a long time ago. Now his only 'love' stood for money.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

The following morning drew evermore closer, and dawn hung about slowly outside. Reaver was presumed asleep yet Angeline awake. She had almost leaped right out of her skin from the position she was in, having been pulled close to her bedmate, arms tightly wound around her waist. Her eyes opened and carefully she attempted to move his arms that were bound around her lower waist. "Awake, I see?" he muttered quietly, hot breath grazing the nape of her neck. Angeline shivered, hunching her shoulders up to stop herself, "I shouldn't have done that," she whispered to herself, "It was wrong and disrespectful..." Reaver merely rolled his deep burnished eyes, "If it was wrong then why did you enjoy it so much?" he retorted. Angeline sighed fiercely and attempted to pry his arms from her once again. "Oh please, you were screaming my name as loud as you could, darling," he let her do so, and lay on his back with his arms behind his head; acting so roughly gave him a certain charm, despite being a suave, elegant gentleman. Reaver's eyes watched the girl as she sat up from the bed, feeling the after ache and the hopefully temporary volts of pain shooting through her lower back and abdomen. A smirk played on his lips, he'd hurt her still. He adored pain, especially physical pain. Angeline had dealt with so much in the past ten days, maybe she should have been cut some slack with all the aggression and death and deceit.

His eyes continued to watch her with interest. Angeline's figure as she stood up and went to collect her clothes from the ground. Then Reaver's eyes darted towards the seal that rested in his white overcoat pocket. It wasn't safe there. Still watching her, he glanced to his left, making sure his DragonStomper .48 was still resting on the bedside table. A few minutes passed of silence and Angeline was dressed. She was still upset, due to the let down of seeing her father and the horror of the balverine afterwards. "I thought you'd be up for another round," Reaver smirked. There was space beside him if she did want to consider, but instead she shook her head, walking towards the door and taking her satchel from the side, and also reaching into Reaver's overcoat pocket and sliding out the Dark Seal. "And what do you think you're doing?" Reaver questioned her. "Oh, I think I'm doing Albion a favour here, Reaver. I think we've all had enough of you oversupplying yourself with all these years of life and youth," Angeline twirled the seal within her hand, slipping it into her satchel. Reaver chuckled with cunning, sitting up in the bed to get dressed. "Really? That's what you think innocent little Reaver has been doing all this time?" he enquired the young lady as he got dressed, only into his trousers and boots. "Of course that's what I think you've been doing. You've been stealing the lives of hundreds of innocent people all these years. It's not right, Reaver," Angeline proceeded to leave out the door, unlocking it and quickly striding out.

Reaver merely sighed and stood up, stretching his arms back behind his head as well as his back. His hand reached for his pistol that sat on the bedside table, and with a twirl he stuck it back into it's loyal leather holster before he too left the room. Angeline was scurrying down the many stairs towards the large double doors that led to the exit. "Now now my brunette beauty. I can't have you taking things that don't belong to you." Reaver shot one accurate bullet that sliced right through the satchel's strap, causing it to tear and fall to the ground. The seal rolled out from the suede of the small bag. Angeline stuttered to the side due to the surprise and shock of it all. Reaver smiled and slowly descended the staircase with the pistol in hand, twirling it with only the slightest of ease, only a trait this fearful man could possess for show and display. "Don't attempt to trick me out of this, Angeline. You'll only fail. Miserably," he stopped at the foot of the stairs, watching as she clambered after the seal. Reaver laughed with amusement, firing the gun aimlessly around the girl's heels. Angeline simply scowled as she scooped up the seal once again, turning to face him with the seal in her hands. "Why do you want to stay like this forever? Do you think living a long life is good? Let alone fair on other people?" she asked questionably, tilting her head to the side. "Questions, questions, questions! One at a time, I'm only human," Reaver smirked a similar cheshire grin over a pale face, head lifting high as he sauntered towards her. "Firstly, I want to stay this way because I like it this way. Secondly, I think it's very good. Great, wondrous, magnificent even. And thirdly, well, let's just state that I don't care much for other people as I do for myself," Reaver informed as he circled her challengingly.

Angeline growled and spun around to race out of the door, yet he caught her wrist yet again. "Reaver, let me go!" she shouted at the top of her voice, pulling as hard as she could. The Hero didn't let go, he didn't budge at all, "Calm down, flower. We don't want your wrist to break now, do we? Not with those magical hands of yours," he snickered. Angeline hissed, managing to duck out of the way of Reaver before she spun around, only to be faced with the barrel of the gun pressed to her forehead. "I don't want to pull the trigger, but you're so persistent, I think I might just have to," Reaver clicked it daringly. "Persistent? I'm attempting to get rid of your stupid seal. You're a horrible man," Angeline scowled right at his face. Reaver tilted his head aside softly, "Such words, they're just as painful as being shot in the temple, as much as I would hate to my sweet. You're pushing me. How about we think things over again, I could take you even higher than last night. I work wonders," he let a sly wink flutter from his dark lashed eyes. Everything about the man was dark, nobody liked him yet he had the nerve to question such reasons. "Shoot me if you must, if you wish to protect your foolishness," Angeline murmured. "Hand over the seal and I won't," he requested, holding out a bare hand. With a huff, the girl took the seal from her satchel, and hesitantly handed it back to Reaver. He nodded and grinned, lightly tapping her on the head with the barrel of his gun, "There there, that's a good girl," he said, quickly examining the seal. "Very well. I don't have much else planned for the day, dearest. How about a another personal invite to my private quarter, hmm? I am feeling rather aroused by all this teasing," Reaver chuckled, watching as Angeline made her way towards the large double doors. "Maybe another time, Reaver. Maybe another time," and with a sigh, the young lady left the manor. Still she couldn't believe that man. He was so confident yet totally unphased by everything that had happened. Did he have feelings other than annoyance, lust and cruelty? That girl had lost her father because of this man, because of his need for pleasure. Self indulgence. Gratification. He took satisfaction from other people's suffering.

"Well, you know where to find me if you're up for another round, Angeline, my sweet."


End file.
